User blog:Toa Vorak/Toa Suva Chronicles 7- The Southern Continent prt.6
A quick note: To anyone who reads this blog, please tell me if you think I stretch the blog posts to long, or if I should increase the size of each post, or if you think that I shouldn't keep leaving at a point of action. If so i am sorry, i thought they left off at good places. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Beings with great power do not always win. As always, in the bionicle universe, it is necessary to have concentration to utilize one's powers. Normally Vorak could smoke off a Toa Kaita, even this shadow toa Kaita. Today was not a good day. Vorak had been sucker punched, and there were roughly 100 time duplicates on him, keeping him too busy to use his Savakh. Magmus, Areo, and a shadow toa of stone wearing a Mohlek, had formed a Kaita to beat him. Vorak knew that they needed Khan, and were surprisingly loyal to him. Vorak could still use his weapons and use his elemental powers briefly. Vorak knew he needed to give them a show of force, something powerful. A nova blast would be helpful, but in Vorak's opinion only fire and plasma would be useful. However those two would be too destructive, and negated by Magmus' resistance to heat plus all of the water in the air. Then the answer struck him, like the time duplicate's fist, as Vorak kept soaring through the air. The pain was rather numb, a pro about being crystalline-mechanical. Water could destroy this Kaita, based on what elements it used, Fire extinguished by water, stone sinks in water, air hates water. As a bonus, there was water everywhere. Vorak called upon as much water as he could muster, urging the waves to create a Tsunami, to wash out Vorak's foes. Vorak then sent more waves of water at them. However there was just too many foes. Then came help. Sonic blasts and a fire tornado blew the duplicates away. Vorak smiled, Rewa and Metalis had helped destroy the army. The other Toa were running, attacking the Shadow Toa. The three Toa Suva saw the Kaita and nodded, thinking of duty, and a blinding golden flash and then a shout and standing there was a huge golden silver behemoth. Masus had seen the golden flash, and a shout of "Toa Suva Kaita", perhaps his audio receptors deceiving him, hearing of such a term. His eyes then must have been deceiving him as well, seeing a large giant multiplying to demolish the Kaita that Magmus had made. His mask of rahi control hid his worried expression. He was trying to deal with a toa of fire, who was scorching the stone he sent at him and parrying his shadow blasts with phase shots. What little rakishi were left were dealing with two toa of plasma, melting them away. Masus figured that there would be little left. Fortunately there would be more soon. He then saw the solution and smiled, simply encasing the toa in stone and running away. Vorak had always loved fighting fire with fire. As his Kaita, Vormewar, multiplied, they rushed and slaughtered the enemy. The remaining Shadow Toa Kaita, were running away, one of them carrying Khan, who was shouting curses at Vorak, which the Suva Kaita understood due to a mask of translation. The other Toa were cheering. Khan will soon be brought to justice Thought Vorak as he, Metalis, and Rewa split from Vormewar. We will meet again. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A note: The Toa Suva Chronicles will continue for anyone who actually reads them, but first I will be writing a backstory for characters who will be appearing into the Toa Suva Chronicles. If anyone is wondering what will be happening to the Toa Suva, they will basically be in the southern continent, for a while, leading skirmishes and assults on the forces of Teridax. And Khan but his power is so infinitely small that he isn't worth mentioning in the last sentence. New characters next week, hope everyone enjoys Martin Luther King weekend next week, hopefully being a 4-day weekend (Teacher conference thing) instead of 3-days.